A Little More Than Friends, Darling
by XxCheshireSmilexX
Summary: Jolene Collins is a nice girl living up North. Her and Two-Bit have been close friends for awhile, and she's friends with the rest of gang. But what happens when Jolene falls for her best friend, and what happens when there's one person who wants to ruin it all? Can a short tempered Jolene put up with it all and get a relationship, or lose a friend? REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hey everyone, I'm back! To newcomers, this is a re-write, but obviously, you don't need to read the one before this; in fact, I'd hope you didn't. To people who read the first, WELCOME BACK! I felt the need to rewrite this because, well, I just hated it. Honestly, I didn't have the plot figured out or anything. Now, I put all my other stories on hold and I have this one sorted out and everything. Also, to people who read the original, I changed the main characters name to a more common and realistic one. I hope nothing else changed except for better writing. I hope everyone enjoys this story, read, review, constructional criticism is fabulous (:**

* * *

Chapter One

I walked down the quiet street that was known to become swarming with people as night fell. I felt like I myself was melting under the heat of the sun. I was on my way to the Curtis house. At least they had air conditioning compared to my house that might as well have been a furnace. My brother-in-law had yet to fix the air conditioning. Living with your 21 year old sister and 23 year old brother-in-law had its downfalls. Jakohb, my brother-in-law who might as well be my brother, tries to keep his job as an electrician. Jenna, my sister, is trying to properly raise a two year old daughter. Everything has been rough since Jenna found out she was pregnant when she was 18. Everything got even worse when our parents were both shot dead. That had come as a surprise to the town considering two innocent adults were shot. Jenna got custody over me considering she was about to be married and the court said it would be easier than shipping me across the state.

I shook my head to clear all of that away. I hated thinking about it. Jenna had been real nice to me all my life, after out folks passed away she became over protective of me. I would find it endearing in some way, but it's awful. I have to practically give an essay before going anywhere. Although, I can understand it slightly considering my closest friends were all boys. It wasn't like I hung out with them all the time. In fact, I was really only close to Two-Bit, Johnny, and Pony. I was friends with everyone else, but that was basically inevitable.

Two-Bit and I had been close friends for quite some time. We lived just down the street from one another for as long as I can remember. I had babysat his little sister, Katy, since I was twelve and he was 14. He loved to tease me, and he wasn't there much, but when he was, it was just me and him so we'd talk. I had used to try and be elegant and lady-like, trying to make an impression on this older boy, but he was such a goof that even my normal attitude seemed more mature compared to him. After talking for a while, we started to hang out even if I wasn't babysitting.

Just as any friendship, we just got closer and I was introduced to his other friends and just like that I slowly would bum around with them. I was close to Pony because when we first met, I was fifteen and he was thirteen. He was young so was excluded in some things, but since I was used to kids younger than him, he seemed just like any of the others, so I talked to him when he was left out of a trip to the rodeo, or a drag race, or whatever. He was nice and kind, and it was hard to ever get annoyed by him. Johnny was so quiet and at first I never knew why, so I always tried to talk to him. We talked and I took quite a liking to him, it was hard not to like Johnny though, especially once you figure out what he's gone through.

As I neared the house, the sound of playful yelling could be heard. I shook my head but smiled lightly to myself, wondering what awaited me. I opened the door and nearly tripped over Two-Bit and Steve wrestling like two idiots on the floor. Steve was clearly winning. "Hello, Jo-Jo," Soda rang out from his perch on the sofa.

I rolled my eyes at the nick name, I really didn't like it. It made me sound like some sort of circus clown. At least my full name, Jolene, sounded more dignified. "Hello, soft drink," I chided back at him. Soda pointed a 'menacing' finger at me. I laughed and watched as Steve pinned Two-Bit and had him down for three seconds.

"Okay, okay, you win," Two-Bit grudgingly admitted, and Steve released him. "Hey, Jolene," he said, grinning, standing up.

"Hey, Matthews," I said. "Randle," I said nodding to Steve.

"Who's here?" I heard Darry shout, probably from his bedroom.

"Jolene!" Soda shouted back. "So what brings ya here?" he asked.

"Your air conditioning," I grinned.

"It is just lovely ain't it?" Soda asked, grinning. His grin was so charming. When we had first met, I was literally dumbfounded by his good looks. His hair was shiny and golden, his eyes were dark brown, but lively and his grin was just blindingly perfect. I knew girls just drooled over him, greasers and socs alike. It would be a lie if I said I never had a small interest for him, but it faded away quickly.

"It is the loveliest thing ever in the summer time," Two-Bit said. "Well, that and bikinis."

"I hear that!" Steve said. I snorted. _Pigs._

"So have you guys done much this summer?" I asked.

"Worked," Steve said.

"Same here," Soda mumbled.

"Well that's no fun," I said, wrinkling my nose. I hated work, not that I had a job. I did things every now and then. In the winter, I sometimes shoveled some of our neighbor's driveways, occasionally cut the grass in the summer. I couldn't stand it. I had a bad work ethic, I guess; I would forget to mow someone's yard, and if I remembered, sometimes I just did a halfhearted job.

"Well, I like working at the gas station. It ain't awful," Soda said. I knew he enjoyed working at a gas station, and I had to admit, it probably wasn't the worst job. Soda liked people, and he worked with them every day. Plus, working with your best buddy definitely wasn't a bad thing.

"Yeah, I haven't done much either," Two-Bit said. "Barely even gone over to Buck's this summer. Of course, it's been really busy this summer…" he started.

"Sounds like you all have had a shitty summer. Any of you want to go to the drive-in tonight?" I asked.

Steve shrugged ruefully. "I got a date with Evie tonight. If I blow her off again, I'm for sure gonna lose her." Soda chuckled at that.

"I don't think I can go either, said I'd go watch one of my buddies down at the rodeo tonight." I smiled lightly to myself. Soda loved the rodeos, he loved horses even more. Pony told me stories how Soda used to work at a stable and he grew real attached to one of the horses, eventually the horse was sold and apparently neither Soda nor Pony took that very well. I can't imagine they would; I remember clearly having a cat when I was younger, and when it ran away, I was devastated.

"I'd love to go with you, Jolene," Two-Bit said.

"Oh yeah, Matthews? Are you going to go with me or just come with me?" I asked, a mischievous smile one my lips, knowing the question would confuse him.

"The first one?" he said. It came out as more of a question than anything.

"Good answer. I'm gonna ask Ponyboy, he in the kitchen?"

Soda nodded and I walked in there. I saw Pony, quietly reading to himself while Johnny sat across from him, watching the smoke majestically curl from the ciggie between his lips. I sat in the chair between them. "Hey, Pony, Johnny Cakes."

Pony set his book down. "Hey." I glanced at the title, _Edgar Allen Poe: Poems and Short Stories._ I gave him credit, I didn't like poems. I found them awfully hard to understand, I didn't know how people got whole meanings and deep thoughts from a couple lines.

"Me and Two-Bit are going to the drive-in tonight, you want to come?" I asked. Then to Johnny, "You want to come, too?"

Johnny shrugged and quietly said, "Sure."

"Yeah, I'll go too, providing Darry lets me. It's, what, Friday?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, if he lets me go, I'll go. What time?"

"Me and Two-Bit will swing by around seven?" I asked thoughtfully.

Pony and Johnny both nodded. I smiled and said a farewell as I headed back into the living room. I heard Two-Bit telling one of his tales, possibly one we'd all heard before. "And I walked down the alley, quickly, hoping to avoid the guy, but he stepped in front of me. I said 'look, I don't want any trouble'. He said, 'no, me either, I just want your money, hand it over'. I looked him dead in the eye and said 'Boy, I wish I could, but I don't have any. If I find some, you'll be the first to know', and with that I walked off," he finished with laughter.

I giggled slightly, it sounded like something he would do, but I wondered how much of it was true. It wasn't uncommon for him to change up his stories to make them funnier. But that's how he got his nick name. He always told jokes and made people laugh; always getting his 'Two-Bits' in. It was beyond fitting. He had failed junior year once, only because he goofed off. He liked school though, which I could never fathom why. He told jokes to teacher, if a cop pulled him over, he told them jokes. He was a drinker too. It was hard to find him without a beer bottle, but, it didn't bother me none. It just made him funnier. I don't think Darry thought it was too great to entrust Ponyboy in the hands of a drinking Two-Bit, but I wouldn't either. Nonetheless, Two-Bit was one of my closest friends.

"And did you tell him when you found money?" Soda asked.

"Found money? I'm still lookin' for some!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry, this took so much longer than I expected. I had no internet for a while and it was a mess. It's back and here's the update. I hope you enjoy it. I feel like the end paragraph's are lame, but I'll let you decide that.  
****I would like to thank my two reviewers! I'm glad you are liking it. Thanks to the fans and followers too.  
Without any more hesitation, enjoy! (: **

* * *

I stared at the mess of hair that lay before me. It was a little past five, and I had plenty of time to get ready, but I still felt there was no time to dawdle. I started to brush my wet, wavy hair and go from there. I was pretty excited for tonight, I loved the drive in, probably more than most people. I liked the crowd of people. It was like a mellow party in some sense. I liked that there was always someone you knew there. While, sure, there were kids and adults there, there was no doubting that on the weekends, the teenagers ruled the place.

After letting my hair dry a little and seeing it was going to be very wavy, I went ahead and decided to straighten the chestnut strands. I happily did so, humming to a tune that had been stuck in my head all day after hearing it on the blasting radio at the Curtis house. _My Generation_ by The Who was just swimming around in my head.

After I felt my hair was acceptable and my makeup was nicely done, I set off for some clothes. I walked happily (and would like to think gracefully) to my small closet. I stared at some of the clothes. Were jeans and a T-shirt too casual? Probably. Was a dress too much? Maybe…. I sighed, and mumbled to myself. "Decisions, decisions…" I looked on thoughtfully, tapping my chin with a finger. I pulled out the nicer skirts I owned. I decided on a red one that came two or three inches above my knee and flared out slightly. _Would it be too much? It's not a date. Just me, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit._ But as I was telling myself this, the more I felt the need to look nice. After picking a flattering black tank top to match, I decided it was just the inner feminine side in me coming out.

I walked out into the living room and Sat with Jakohb on the sofa. He eyed me shortly before speaking. "Got a hot date, Jolene?"

I snorted. "Hardly. I'm going to the drive in with Two-Bit, Pony and Johnny."

He nodded slowly. "Does Jenna know?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders but shook my head no.

"Christ, kid, if you left without her consent I would never hear the end of it! Go ask, I'll back you up if she says no," he added with a wink.

I grinned as I got up. That's why I liked Jakohb, he saw my side. Jenna seemed to have forgotten her teenage years, also forgetting that she's not an adult. Jakohb, on the other hand, understands I like to hang out with friends, even if my closest friends were in a gang and I seemed to be lacking female friends. He didn't care if I came home a little too late, as long as I was okay and not drunk- which I never was considering the fact that I rarely drank. Sure, he would be angered if I came home knocked up of boozed up to the point of oblivion, but Mama had taught me much better than that.

I found Jenna in her room with Liss playing on the floor. She sat on the bed, flipping through a magazine. "Jenna?" I asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"Can I go out tonight?" I asked politely.

"Where?" she asked, setting her magazine down. I braced myself for her famous third degree. Again with the fact that she thinks she's an adult. Ever since she had the so called 'burden' of looking out for me, she became really strict and tried to shelter me and keep me safe. It was honestly just brutally annoying.

"To the drive in."

"Who are you going with?"

"Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit."

"Really?" she asked disdainfully.

"Well, yes. I see nothing wrong with them," I said defensively.

"Pony's only fourteen, Johnny is a tiny kid, and Two-Bit is hardly reliable. Are you even going to be safe?" she asked. And there's another thing. She was rude to my friends. She didn't like Two-Bit in the least. She didn't mind him at all when we were younger. She didn't like when I went places with Ponyboy either. She thinks he's too young to be any help if we were to get jumped. I think she's very wrong. That kid could put up a good enough fight until someone came and helped us out.

"We'll be fine, Jenna, I promise," I said, trying to stay polite.

She mulled it over for a while, much longer than I would have liked. I actually thought she was going to say no. She eventually gave a shrug. "I suppose so. When will you be back?"

"Midnight?" I asked very hopefull.

She looked at me as if I was stupid. "Midnight?"

"Eleven?" I asked.

"Fine," she said curtly.

I thanked her and exited the room. I sat back down on the couch. "And what'd Jenna say?" he asked me.

"I can go as long as I'm home by eleven."

"You go tout lucky today. No other rules like 'Don't walk alone', or the classic keep safe spiel?"

"Nope."

He snorted.

"She'll be mad when I get home, don't worry," I said.

"Be nice to your sister, she's nicer than you think," he said. While I didn't believe him, I didn't blame him. Jenna was his wife and it was logical to back her up sometimes.

Nonetheless, they fought occasionally. Jakohb has had his fair share of sleeping on the couch nights. It bothered me to some extent. Mom and Dad never really fought, but according to Jenna, couples fight all the time. I shrugged and decided I'd figure it out some day, and then turned my attention toward the television.

I heard the doorbell ring and I jolted awake. I didn't know I fell asleep, but I quickly got up and looked in the mirror to see if my makeup smeared. Happy that it looked fine I answered the door and was surprised to see only Two-Bit standing there. "Hey there, it looks like you're missing a kid or two."

He laughed. "Darry said he'd rather have Pony stay home, then decided he really wanted him to stay home when he realized Pony still had some homework to do, and Johnny went home saying he didn't feel good." He stopped, looking me over. "You look rather nice."

I smiled, and felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks, but I cleared my thoughts and pushed it away. "Thanks. So, it's just you and me?" I asked.

"Just you and me,' he repeated, casually tossing his arm around my shoulders as we started to walk.

"So, what were you thinking of going and seeing?" I asked, stepping out from under his arm.

"I'm not sure. I guess whatever's playing. But I don't think I'm actually going to watch the movie."

"And what do you plan on doing?"

"Walk around, talk some, find some booze."

I shook my head. "Forgot your own beer, did you?"

He laughed a little. "More like couldn't be bothered enough to go buy some."

We walked a little more and I noticed that the closer we got into town the more people there were out. I saw kids throwing a Frisbee back and forth, which I thought was an odd activity to do at night. I saw kids hanging around a house howling with laughter and talking loudly, yet they all looked perfectly happy. I could hear a drag race going on somewhere farther off in the distance. I saw kids sitting around on a park bench passing a beer bottle back and forth. The youngest looked hardly older than fourteen; although, that isn't exactly uncommon around here.

"You're awfully quiet, Jolene," Two-Bit said.

"I'm just thinking."

"Has no one ever told you thinking is dangerous? Anyway, here let's cut across this school yard," he said turning sharply . He walked on completely normally but something about it made me uneasy. It was dark, there being only a measly streetlamp back by the street, and it was empty. It was quiet too, as if all the kids partying and playing around were all holding their breath.

Suddenly Two-Bit slowed and looked around wearily. "Shit," he muttered.

"What?" I asked urgently.

He simply looked towards the school and I saw a group of kids turning the corner. They saw us and stopped joking around. "Hey!" one of the shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please tell me we run," I asked. Two-Bit shook his head lightly. "Come on, there's at least four of them, let's just go," I said, tugging at his jacket.

"I asked you a question, grease!" they said as they got closer. I saw there was four mean looking socs. Yet through my fear I faintly wondered what they were doing here. This was a middle school and far from their side of town.

"We're walking, sir, is that okay?" he asked sarcastically.

I let my arms hang limply at my sides, feeling defeated. I thought we could probably get away. Socs liked to jump us, but not all did, some just liked to act tough.

"No, it isn't." he said. They were only a few feet away, and they looked ready for a fight.

"You're a little far from mommy's house ain't ya?" Two-Bit said, shifting his weight in a lazy way, looking completely calm. I kept my posture and hoped I looked as cool and collected.

The socs looked like they wanted to shoot some retort back, and I could see why, but none of them had anything to say. One of them spoke. "Okay look, suggest you get out of here or you'll be sorry."

Two-Bit didn't move, just kept a steady cold stare on one. They got angrier and two of them circled around us making running out of the question. _God dammit, Two-Bit. Can't you encounter a soc without making them want to kill us?_ I bit my lip wondering what would happen next. One soc lunged from behind Two-Bit and grabbed his arms, pulling them back into some sort of lock, but Two-Bit was ready and had his blade out. It was virtually useless in the position but made the others think twice before doing something. I stepped back surprised and shocked and bumped into another. He grabbed me by my upper arms and held me there. I struggled but his grip was strong, all I could do was watch Two-Bit try and take on now two guys as I watched helplessly.

"Not so tough now, are you?" the remaining one who was not holding on to me or Two-Bit said, snatching the blade away.

The one holding me snaked his arms around my waist. I squirmed uncomfortably, trying not to shake. "Stop moving and watch the show. Don't worry your boyfriend won't get hurt… Much," he said malevolently, and I could practically hear the creepy grin on his face.

Two-Bit elbowed one of the guys in the ribs and he let go, doubling over. "Dammit, Chad!" the guy with the blade said. He dropped it and went to help gain control of Two-Bit. "You think you're tough? Well how's this?" and in a swift movement, fist connected to face. I flinched as I watched Two-Bit's face turn red where the soc's fist was mere moments before.

"You're a worthless piece of shit," he said and spit on him. He hit him again. And again. I looked away, and I started to shake. _Why do they keep hitting him? What if he gets seriously hurt? What will happen to me afterwards?_

"Why are you shaking, doll face?" the soc said, tightening his grip around my and waist and slowly lowering his hands.

"Get off of me," I growled, trying to shake out of his grip, but he only held on tighter.

"Calm down, I'll just take you with me and show you what it's like to be with a real man. In the meantime, why don't you watch your pathetic boyfriend get beat up?" he snickered. I didn't want to watch, but I looked up anyway. I saw Two-Bit lay on the ground unmoving while punches and kicks were still being aimed towards him.

"Two-Bit!" I shouted. He didn't move at all. Terror washed over me. _He's okay, he's okay,_ I kept repeating in my head.

"Alright, boys, lay off, the guy's passed out or something," the soc holding me said. "Now, what to do with you?" the soc said, breathlessly, as if he was totally awestruck by all the possibilities.

"Michael! Put that down, you don't know where it's been!" I heard a feminine voice call out. I was harshly released causing me to stumble. I attempted to regain my balance but ended up colliding with the ground.

I looked up to see yet another soc. She had bouncy yellow hair done up in a ponytail. She looked down at me in scorn. "What is this?" she asked one of her friends.

"Just a girl and her boyfriend hanging around where they shouldn't have been," one of them said.

"That explains the guy. Anyway, let's go, leave this worthless slut to her dying boy," she said.

The boys all shrugged and started to follow the girl. Before they left, she flashed me a look of mock superiority over her shoulder. I was left alone on the ground. I wasn't positive what to do. I looked over to Two-Bit. He's my first priority.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was funny, in my opinion, how quick things had changed. This morning I was getting ready for a fun night at the drive in with Two-Bit, Pony, and Johnny, and now I was here looking at Two-Bit's bruised face wondering what to do. He seemed unconscious, which didn't make much sense considering from what I saw the blows weren't mostly to his head. I nudged his shoulder, "Two-Bit?"

No answer.

My heart quickened and my thoughts were racing. _What if he's not okay? It's not like I can carry him somewhere to help him. I don't know about how to help and injured person. What if he's really badly hurt? What if he doesn't wake up?_

I was torn from my obnoxious thoughts as he stirred slightly. I sighed audibly from relief. "Two-Bit?" I asked again.

He mumbled something that I couldn't make out, and it very well may not have been any real words. "Can you get up?" I asked.

His eyes were still closed but if I wasn't mistaken, he was coming to reality more. "Maybe," he mumbled. I gave a small smile despite myself, glad I could actually make out something he said. I helped him sit up and he propped himself up on his arms, waiting a moment before he sat all the way up.

I smiled. "You're okay?"

He nodded. He said he was okay, but his shirt was torn and damp with dark liquid that I really hoped wasn't blood. "Did, did they use your own blade on you?" I asked him.

He nodded once more and chuckled lightly, as if he thought it was mildly amusing, but he couldn't laugh. "Bastards sure did. Do you actually see my blade anywhere?"

I shook my head slowly. "I can look once we start walking. You wanna go back home?"

"Not a chance in hell, my momma would yell my ear off and then some. Let's go to the Curtis house."

I nodded. I didn't particularly want to go there, I enjoyed their house and all, but it got uncomfortable sometimes since I was the only girl, unless Steve had Evie over which was rare. I also sometimes felt like I was over there too much. Nonetheless, I was walking with Two-Bit there. I watched his as he stood up, wincing in pain. I felt bad, not that I could've done anything, but it's not fair that he gets beat up for near no reason.

"Let's go," he said. He walked slowly, but not limping or anything. I walked with him in silence, not that there's much to say. I saw his blade and walked over and got it, and handed it to him. He mumbled thanks.

We were quiet again. It was relatively uncomfortable considering Two-Bit is usually talkative. I suppose there isn't much to talk about; it's not like I was going to just pipe up and say 'Gee, wasn't that a blast?'. However, it gave me plenty of time to think about things.

"Don't you hate it?" I asked after a while.

"Hate what?"

"This… this," I said for a lack of words. He didn't ask, so I assumed he already knew what I was talking about. "It wasn't always like this, we all know that. I mean, sure, socs and greasers never got along, but it's not like they always went around jumping people. And then, socs still get the good rep, and greasers… are still at the bottom."

"Kid, you got to remember, not all greasers are innocent. Hell, I've done many a crimes," he said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but I stopped myself as I realized he was right. "Gee, you ain't usually the one to reason. Hangin' out with Pony a lot?" I teased good naturedly; I liked Ponyboy a lot and I admired him for being able to see things differently.

He chuckled lightly. "Nah. But believe me, it's wrong that we're getting beat up now but everyone just, turns their heads away. You bet when I get the chance there'll be revenge," he said, and I think I saw a grin out of the corner of my eye. Something about seeing him grin once more made me happy.

"Knock, knock," I said as I entered, Two-Bit right behind me. Darry was on his chair, looking through the newspaper that he probably didn't get to enjoy earlier that morning. "What's going on?" he asked nonchalantly. He glanced up then immediately put the paper down. "Geez, Two-Bit, what the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Walking 'round the wrong place at the wrong time," He muttered sitting down on the floor.

"Where's your bandages and stuff?" I asked.

"Closet," he said motioning his head down the hall. Then to Two-Bit, "What do you mean?"

"Some socs just thought they owned some land or something. Dumb idiots can't even read, there's a sign that clearly says 'public park'" he said, starting to chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and went down the hall. I passed by Pony's room and said a small greeting. He jumped up after me. "Ain't you supposed to be at the movies?"

"Yeah, supposed to be," I said ruefully.

"What happened?"

"Socs," I muttered.

"No fair. You okay?" I nodded. "Johnny?"

"He didn't come."

"Two-Bit?"

"He's banged up. Not bad, but… I just don't get it," I said, frustrated. I grabbed some bandages and rubbing alcohol. I walked back down the hall, Pony beside me.

"The socs, right? You don't get the socs?"

"Yeah."

We both entered the living room. I held the bandages and alcohol up so Two-Bit could see. He audibly groaned, displeased. I sat down, across from him, and Pony on the sofa behind him. "It's gunna hurt a helluva lot more if you don't clean the cuts," I said.

He mocked me quietly as I got the alcohol soaked cotton ball ready. I pressed it to his face and he jerked backward. "Don't be a baby," I teased.

"Don't be so cruel," he retorted.

I laughed dryly. I tried to make it as quick as possible, which wasn't too hard due to the fact that it was mostly bruises and tiny miniscule cuts with the exception of a few cuts that they used the blade. "Is your shirt torn?" I asked as I started to put the things away.

I saw him look at his shirt at of the corner of my eye. "Yeah."

"Isn't that uncomfortable?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Thanks Darry," I said I walked by his chair, returning the first aid things to the little closet in the hallway. I returned to the living room, settling on the other side of the couch opposite Ponyboy who was intently listening to Two-Bit tell the story. I tried listening but I couldn't concentrate as exhaustion washed slowly over me.

I stood up. "I'm booking out of here. It's late and I'm tired, good night guys," I said. Ponyboy and Darry said goodnight but Two-Bit stood up.

"Let me walk you home."

"It's not that far…."

"It's not that close."

I shrugged and he followed me out the door. "Thanks for walking with me."

"I didn't want you going alone. After all, them socs think they own the entire town now," he said solemnly. I sighed. It was unfair, completely unfair. I remembered when I was younger, socs and greasers didn't like each other, however, we talked and associated (just not always politely). The socs stayed to the west and greasers stayed to the east; there was no getting jumped, there was no fighting over sides if town, and there was no need to carry a blade or in worst cases a heater around with you.

"Jolene?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop thinking."

I opened my mouth to protest, but closed it with a small smile. It used to annoy me how well he knew me and he always knew if I was thinking about something or if I was in a good mood or a bad mood. I now think it's was just nice to have someone who knew me well. After my best female friend moved away and my parents were shot, it seemed I had lost the people who knew me well. Thinking back, it was actually unbelievable it took me so long to realize I had a good friend just a street or two down.

We slowed as my house neared, stopping at the end of my driveway. "You goin' home or you goin' to bum at the Curtis house?" I asked.

"Curtis. Like I said, my momma wouldn't be too happy if she saw me," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, gimme a break, your mom is so nice," I said, and it was the truth. I loved his mom. She was sweet and kind, she was so strong, even after trying to raise Two-Bit and his sister, who was slowly starting to take on his habits of being a tough child to raise. She got a job and didn't let her husband walking out on her and her family bring her down too much. She also had helped me deal with the loss of my parents, which resulted in me staying over even after my babysitting shift was over. "Anyway, how do you know walking all the way back there is safe?"

"I don't know," he grinned.

I shook my head, giggling slightly. Only Two-Bit would find possible danger amusing. "And if you get jumped?"

"I'm S.O.L, huh?"

I giggled. "Goodnight Two-Bit."

"Goodnight, m'lady," he said with a sarcastic bow.

I laughed as I walked inside. At first I was surprised at how quiet it was and I worried it was incredibly late. As I walked farther in the house I heard Jakohb and Jenna in the kitchen talking and… Laughing. I smiled to myself; I loved when they were in good moods, especially together. It reminded me that maybe, just maybe, they were meant for each other, and that if anyone could make a topsy-turvy relationship work, it was them.

I walked into the kitchen to see them sitting at the table across from each other. I glanced up at the clock and it was a little passed eleven. I bit my lip, wondering how Jenna would react. It could go one of two ways, and I hoped for the better. "Hello," I rang out.

"Hey, kiddo," Jakohb said, cheerfully. It was then I noticed he had a beer bottle. It never bothered me that he drank, he hardly did, but he wasn't mean when he drank. He drank like a normal person; he got a little buzz and knew when to stop. He just got along easier with everyone when he drank, which is hard to believe considering he already got along well with people.

"Jolene, you're late," Jenna sang.

I looked down, but she laughed. "It's okay, it's only a little after eleven."

I grinned, my face probably visibly relaxing. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired. Good night," I said. Both things I said were little lies; I wasn't tired and I have insomnia, I probably wasn't going to sleep. I went to the bathroom and changed into a T-shirt and pajama pants, washed my face and brushed my hair once more. I did it all rather slowly. I loved getting ready for bed because I found it so relaxing.

I lay on my bed, on top of my covers, just staring at the ceiling. I thought back to what Jakohb had said before I left this evening. Maybe Jenna _was _nicer than I thought; it is a possibility that she just cares a lot about me. I also thought back to Two-Bit, and it made me smile. A felt an unwanted feeling creeping up on me and my eyes widened and I shoved it away. I didn't need stupid feelings; besides, I was probably just tired.

But I found that hard to believe.


End file.
